Love Games
by ladyjane666
Summary: Lexie is Shannon Moore's younger sister, CM Punk's ex and TNA's newest knock out. This is her twisted story. Fetures Chris Sabin/OC and CM Punk/OC very onesided . Please R&R! Better Summery inside!
1. Chapter 1

Love Games

A/N: All wrestlers mentioned in this story belong to themselves, the OC's belong to me but other than that please enjoy the story and I enjoy getting reviews. Thanks much.

Summery: When Phil and Alexis ended their relationship, Lexie swore she would never wrestle again and her daughter would be her life now. Four years later when her big brothers get signed to TNA and Dixie Carter makes Lexie and offer she can't refuse. A chance meeting backstage with a charming, goofy guy from the Motor City made the single mother realize that there is always a second chance at happiness.

Chapter One: In the past we see our future.

When I was asked to do an episode of Tyra about women in professional wrestling I laughed, I hadn't wrestled in almost five years but Tyra Banks is a hard woman to say no to. So as I sat in the make-up chair back stage I was completely unaware of what this could mean for my career. Fans might assume that this was the start of my great comeback, it wasn't. I was a mom now, Zoe was my life. Not to mention who would want to sign me, I hadn't been in a ring with anyone but my boys in since I quit the indies.

The producer came over to me with a bright smile on her face. "Miss Moore, you're on in five." I nodded and looked back at the young girl who was touching up my hair and I took a deep breath before looking down at my cell phone which was starting to vibrate.

_Zoe says – I love you mama. Good Luck_

Shannon had been watching Zoe for me while I ran to New York, I laughed when I read his text. I sent him one back.

_Shan give Zoe a kiss for me and don't let Jeffy make her little itchweed again! I took three baths to get all the paint off! _

I hit send and just as I was standing up to head out I got a new picture message from Jeff. It was my a picture of my daughter with her hair up in pigtails and her face all painted up like Jeff's. She was up on his shoulders laughing. {_The return of Little Itchweed… great} _ I thought with a laugh as I was ushered to where I would come out.

"**Alright, my next guest was one of the most respected young female wrestlers who made her away across the country and even took several trips overseas. Ladies and Gentlemen, Lexie Moore!" **

**I walked out and waved at the audience who started shouting "Please come back. Please come back." I laughed and sat down in the chair opposite of Tyra and smiled.**

"**Wow…" I mumbled looking around with a big grin on my face. "I thought everyone forgot me!" I said with a little laugh.**

"**Obviously not, it must be nice to know that all of your fans still want you to come back after how long has it been?" Tyra asked cheerfully. **

**I shrugged and pretended to count in my head. "Five years, just about any ways." I looked back at the screen behind us and there was an old wrestling photo of me with, him. Zoe's father, Phil. The man who broke my heart and now is one of the top wrestlers in the WWE. I rolled my eyes when I saw the picture but looked back at Tyra and smiled.**

"**So why did you leave, you never really gave your fans an explanation." I was dreading this question because it would open up a can of worms that should just really stay closed. **

"**Well I had a baby, with Punk there…" I said motioning back towards the picture. "Her name is Zoe, she's four now. I quit mostly because I wanted to take care of her and traveling as much as you do in this business it was hard for me to leave her to go back so I moved back home to North Carolina and have been raising my little girl, with the help of my family." I thought it was a good enough answer that Tyra wouldn't push the topic any more. I was not in the mood to answer all these questions about Phil and Zoe. I thought I was here to talk about the wrestling business and how it was hard to get into and shit like that. Not my failed relationship with CM Punk.**

**Tyra leaned forward and reached out to take my hand. "Being a single mom must be hard," I laughed and shook my head.**

"**Really it's not easy but I have my family to help me out whenever I need it and no one can ever tell me my little girl isn't probably the most loved little girl in all of North Carolina. I actually just got this picture from my bro Jeff." I said pulling out my IPhone and opened up the picture message Jeff just sent me. I showed it to Tyra who just smiled.**

"**I wish you guys could see this! It's the cutest little picture, Zoe is a beautiful little girl." I nodded as she handed me back the phone. "No is Jeff your actually brother?" She asked placing her hands in her lap.**

**I laughed, "No, he's not biologically my brother but Matt, Jeff, Jeff's girlfriend Beth and their father Gil are my second family. Zoe wouldn't be the girl she is if it wasn't for their help, my actually brother Shannon as well." I said sticking my phone back into the pocket of my jeans.**

The rest of the interview was pretty much me answering questions from the audience and a few other guests about what it was like to get into the business and why I didn't take the contract with the WWE when I was offered one three years ago. I just said I had my reasons. The real reason was I couldn't bring myself to work for the same company as Phil after he cheated on me and left me for Maria… who he later left for my former best friend Amy. As I got ready to leave I checked my messages.

Two from Jeff begging me not to kill him for making Zoe little Itchweed again, he said that the fans love her and Beth was giving her a bath as he was leaving me the message. I laughed and erased it, the next one was from Shannon who said he had no idea that Jeff was doing little Itchweed again and that he would make sure she was paint free when I got home tomorrow. The last one was from Phil.

"Hey Lex, listen… I can't make it to Zoe's birthday party next week. Amy's got this show in Detroit and she won't let me go. Tell her I'm sorry and I'll take her to a Cubs game when I get a few days off. Oh and tell her daddy loves her. Thanks Lex give me a call later. Oh e-mail me pictures from the part please." I sighed and hit the erase button and quickly dialed him back.

The chances that Phil would actually pick up was slim to none but thankfully he picked up. "Hello.." He said slightly unsure of who it was, oh.. I must of blocked my number again. Fuck.

"Phil really how can you pick Amy over your daughter? Really… She doesn't turn five every fucking year Phil. This is a big deal to her. She's been telling all of her friends for weeks that her daddy was going to be there with the belt! She is going to be fucking heartbroken!" I said walking out onto the busy streets of New York and ushered into an awaiting cab that was taking me back to the hotel.

Phil sighed on the other end, "Hold on a second, Scott tell Amy I'm going outside!" I heard Scott ramble something off and then the door slam. "Listen Lex I'm sorry, but I'm trying really hard to make this fucking relationship work and she asked me like a month ago to go with her to this gig and I said yes totally forgetting about Zoe's birthday party. I'll send you some money get her something nice alright, we're at a party at Scott's so I gotta run."

"Phil you hang up that phone after giving me that bull shit I swear to God I will make them raise your child support and cut your visitations…" I screamed into the phone. "You are picking a whore.. and before you say shit, Amy is a whore she fucking cheated on my BROTHER with ADAM! I have every right to say that because she was my best friend for years, for fucks sake she and Matt are Zoe godparents. Now you are fucking her!" Phil sighed and I could tell that he was probably chewing a hole in his cheek.

Everything I said was right and I had every right to be upset. How he would feel if I went off and slept with Scott or Chris, he would be just as pissed as I am right now. It took a lot of soul searching I forgave him for cheating on me so we could be friends for Zoe's sake but when he started dating Amy I wasn't the only one angry with him. My whole family was.

"Lexie listen, I'm sorry you're mad but you have to fucking grow up and get fucking over this shit! And if one of your brother gets in my face about this shit I swear to god I will go to my lawyer and tell them about how you and Jeff got high while you had Zoe and I'll get her and you'll be the one begging to see her so fucking shut your fucking fat mouth and I'll see Zoe when I fucking can!" And click, he hung up. Bastard.

When I got out of the cab and into the hotel I crawled into the unfamiliar bed and began to cry. I was so sick of feeling like shit. So I still loved Phil a little bit but I knew that I could never be with him. I hadn't really dated anyone since the break up, I actually went out on a date with Matt… which was beyond awkward, when we kissed it was like kissing your brother. It was so incredibly wrong. Jeff and Shannon said that if I just got out there and dated someone I wouldn't feel so bad anymore but there was the whole putting yourself out there part that was scaring the hell out of me.

My phone began to ring I took a deep breath and tried to stop crying. It was Jeff. "Hi." I said softly.

"Hey baby sis, how did the show go? Are you going to be more famous than me!" Even though Jeff sounded happy and cheerful like Jeff always does. I just started to cry harder and Jeff told Beth to hold on. "Ok speak Lexie, do I have to come up to New York and kill some model."

I pulled the covers over my head took another deep breath. "No but do you want to get on the next flight to Chicago and kill Phil Brooks for me…" Jeff used to be good friends with Phil but when Jeff found out Phil cheated on me he nearly killed him. Jeff was taking a deep breath and told Beth he was alright and asked her to take Zoe outside to play with the dogs.

"What the fuck did he do?" Jeff asked in a harsh but soft tone. I didn't want him get angry with Phil because he is Zoe's father and we all have to deal with him. Plus in our family, when one us gets angry it just starts going down the line till we all around pissed and ready to tear people's heads of.

"He picked Amy over Zoe… he's not coming to her birthday party next week. I don't how I'm going to tell her. She's going to be so crushed. She already is upset with him because he missed her dance recitle and when she finds out he's not coming she's going to hate him. I don't want her to hate her father!" I said in tears before burring my head in the soft pillow.

I could picture Jeff in my mind, he was probably pacing around his living room with a cigarette between his lips. "Listen… Phil isn't the world's greatest father. Why you haven't tired to have his rights revoked is beyond me Lex. But Zoe will have all of us there. She'll just have to settle for having her goofy Uncles alright. We're doing a special Hardy Show episode devoted just to our favorite little princess. By the way, I should have asked you about turning Zoe into Little Itchweed… who we are calling Daisy by the way… she loves doing it though." He was right, about everything. I tried to smile at the idea of the boys doing a whole show devoted to Zoe, who was really starting to get quite a fallowing of her own among fans of the Hardy Show. (Much to Phil's dismay.)

"You're right Jeffy, as always. Thanks."

"Any thing for you babe… listen Shannon's got the meeting with Dixie Carter and TNA tonight so Beth and I are going to keep little bit here tonight. Is that cool?" I almost forgot the boys had meetings with the head of TNA this weeks. Jeff's happened before I left and I forgot Shannon had to head down to Florida tonight for the meeting tomorrow. They were getting things finalized for the boys to head down there as part of the big January 4th live show. Dixie had been calling me asking me to sign up with them claiming that they would give me title within six months. I said I had to think about but I would do the January 4th show because my boys were going to be there.

"It's fine. Hey Jeffy, I'm going to go take a bath then go to bed. Give Zoe a kiss for me alright. I have to think about how I'm going to tell Zoe about Phil." I said pushing the covers off me and looking at the clock on the wall. It was a little after six.

"Alright, listen if you need help telling little bit I'll help ya. I'm sure Beth would to. We all love her like she was our own. Get some sleep Lex." We said out goodbyes and I ended the call.

Tomorrow was not going to be a good day, my only hope was that Zoe would go to sleep still loving her daddy. Which might be a lot to ask from her but he is her father. Why does being a parent have to be so fucking complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Games

A/N: All wrestlers mentioned in this story belong to themselves, the OC's belong to me but other than that please enjoy the story and I enjoy getting reviews. Thanks much.

For the record this wasn't how I had originally planed this chapter to go, but I couldn't wait any longer to bring Sabin into the story. So it kinda deviates from my original plot but I like it and I think the story will be better for it.

Chapter two: Heartbreak, Birthday Cake and Sabin

My flight home was uneventful, but nice considering it was first class and all comfy and what not. Matt met me at the air port and greeted me with a big hug and kiss on the cheek. I wondered if Jeff had told him about Phil not coming. Like Jeff, Phil and Matt were good friends before the whole cheating incident (which unfortunately occurred not long after his own brush with infidelity) and unlike Jeff, they had become close again till Amy was back in the picture. Matt had told me that he wasn't angry with her, he had moved on, but he couldn't take it any more when Phil knowing the history he and Amy had went off and started dating her.

After the hug, Matt looked at me with this questioning look in his dark eyes. "Don't start with I told you so Matt. I know, I was half expecting him to back out but come on, she's his daughter I thought he would at least make a brief appearance." Matt rolled his eyes and picked up my bag. Like I had said, we went out on one date at the insistence of Shannon and Jeff. I love Matt, always have, but not like that and the feelings were rather mutual but part of me wondered if I would have been happy with Matt. Could we have ever gotten over that sibling like relationship we have and had something more? Um, probably not.

"I was hoping he would too, for little bit's sake. But I can't say I'm upset that he's not going to be there." Matt said honestly, I think the feeling about Phil not being there was going to one that most everyone in our family would share. Jeff told me not to invite him in the first place but that would just be wrong.

The whole ride home Matt and I talked about the possibility of me going to TNA, he liked the idea of me getting back into the business and told me that now Zoe was older it would be easier to go back on the road. He reminded me that Beth had offered to help out with Zoe if I ever wanted to go back on the road and maybe it was time to consider going back. Phil would hate it, which was just another reason why I should.

I simply told him I was weighing my options right now and that I was going to go do the January show with Jeff and Shannon. It all depended on how I liked the way TNA worked, if I liked then I would sign the contract and go work for them, if I didn't I'd stay right where I was… living with Shannon and my sister-in-law. We arrived at Jeff's new house to find him sitting outside in the drive way playing with chalk with Zoe.

As soon as I got out of the car I saw my little girl's big blue eyes light up, dropping the piece of chalk she had in her hand she raced towards me her blonde curls blowing in the wind on the surprisingly temperate November afternoon. "Mommy, you're back!" She cried as she jumped into my awaiting arms. I kissed her chubby little cheeks before setting her back on to the ground. "Uncle Jeff and I are drawing… come see." My little girl took my hand and proceeded to drag me towards the spot that she and Jeff had been hard at work. Jeff looked up at me and smiled.

"Hiya baby sis, how was the big city?" He asked from the ground where he was sitting drawing what looked liked a picture of Zoe. I just smirked and shrugged.

"The city, loud, noisy… smelly..I'm glad to be back home." Placing my hand on top of my little girl's blonde curls I sighed. I should just get telling her the bad news out of the way as soon as possible, because if I don't then I may never actually get around to telling her. "Hey Zoe mommy's gotta talk to you for a minute." I gave Jeff and Matt both this pleading, I needed their help I always hated having to tell her things like this alone.

"Yeah, sit down little bit, we all gotta talk to you about something." Jeff said patting the spot next to her. Zoe is a smart girl, she just nodded and sat down next to Jeff who put his arm around her little shoulder.

Matt and I both joined them on the cold pavement and I took a deep breath. "I talked to your daddy yesterday, and before I say anything else. I want you to know he does love you… a lot." I could see the expression on my nearly five year old's face change, it was like she knew what was coming. Jeff picked her up and plopped her down into his lap and wrapping his arms around her protectively. "He can't make it next weekend, he's got a show he has to do and he's really sorry that he couldn't be here."

I watched helplessly as her bright eyes filled tears and she sunk back into Jeff. I reached out and wiped away the first tear as it fell. "Hey," Jeff said softly looking down at Zoe. He adores my daughter and constantly reminded me that a guy like Phil didn't deserve to have Zoe because of the way he treats her. "You've got the rest of us that will be there, plus… I'm sure…" I could tell by the tone in his voice that this was extremely difficult for him to say, "your daddy's got a good reason for not coming. He loves you, we love you… You're still gonna get presents and cake. Grandpa Gil's gonna be there too. We'll have a good time, I promise you." Jeff kissed her tear stained cheeks.

If I could have gone back and picked the perfect father for Zoe it would have been Jeff. He's been there for Zoe like a father since I moved back home. In fact, I have never told this to Phil as it would kill him, but when she was a baby Zoe called Jeff 'Daddy'. Which broke Jeff's heart because I think some part of him really wants to be her father, but that would have required having sex with me and I doubt that would have been any different than me and Matt trying to have sex.

I leaned forward and wiped a few more tears off her pale cheeks. "Zoe listen, Jeff is right. You've got all these people coming just for you. If your daddy can't be bothered than it's his loss." Matt added softly. I was surprised Matt said anything because he could never stand to see Zoe like this.

I glanced over at Matt who tried to muster a smile. "See, everyone is gonna be there and it will be a happy day I promise." Zoe finely conceded and nodded against Jeff's chest. The three of us looked at each other for a moment before Jeff picked Zoe up, her head resting on his shoulder, and carried her into the house. I could hear Jeff talking softly to my little girl as we walked in. His tone was hushed and I could barely make it out.

"We all love you, if you dad can't see how perfect you are. In every single way possible… then he's blind and fool. I love you like you were my own, you know that right? Good." Beth opened the door and saw Zoe was still in tears, she made her out to where Matt and I were standing.

"What is wrong with Phil? Really? Can't he see what he's doing to that poor little girl." Beth had been as involved as anyone else in our family in the whole drama. She has been my best friend, my sister for the last ten years and watched me fall in love with Phil. She never liked him, never trusted him. I should have listened to her all those years ago but I would have never had my little girl if I hadn't. I looked at her and pulled her aside, just out of distance of Matt.

"Did Jeff tell you about why he's not coming." Beth shook her head, "Amy.. fucking Amy is ruining all of our lives all over again. I want to know how the hell she got her claws in the Phil in the first place. It's like she just wants to see all of emotionally destroyed because of what happened between her and Matt. " Beth shook her head and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You know I had been wondering the same thing, Phil couldn't stand her for the longest time as I recall. Now they're all in love and shit. Something is fucked up in Denmark."

Oh how right Beth was, we all just didn't know it yet.

-----------

Zoe and I ended up staying at Jeff's that week, she didn't want to leave even though I had promised her a thousand time she would come see him every day. It wasn't enough. She didn't want him to abandon her too. My poor girl.

By the time Saturday rolled around and Zoe's birthday party was about to start my darling girl had gotten almost back to her normal bubbly self. The party, like so many of the family's events, was taking place at Matt's house. I stood on the back deck having a quick cigarette before people started to arrive when I felt someone come up behind me and grab me around my waist. "Guess who…" I felt my legs get a little shaky as I realized who had me around the waist and was pulling back against them.

"Hi Josh…" I said with a small smirk playing on my lips. I didn't look back, but I would have recognized that voice anywhere, well that Michigan accent of his gave him away the second he opened his mouth. I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder. We had met back when Jeff was working with TNA and Zoe was still just a baby. He had asked me out back then, at the time being less than a year after the break up with Phil I didn't want to start to see someone, even as cute as Josh is. We remained good friends but he was busy with wrestling and now his band we had hardly seen each other for two years but never lost touch.

"Lex, I heard a rumor that you might be coming to my turf." He said coyly rocking side to side a little with me still in his arms. It wasn't nearly as nice outside as it had been just a few days earlier, it was mid November after all.

I shrugged, "Maybe. I'm not sure yet." I finally glanced back at him. He had this boyish grin on his face and spun me around so I was leaning up against the rail of the deck. His hands made their way down towards my hips. "Josh…"

"What?" he asked looking at me with those big blue eyes. It's funny, I always had a thing for him and when I was ready to start dating again he had another girlfriend. I was crushed, that was when the whole Matt fiasco occurred by the way. But according to his last e-mail he and his girlfriend had broken up this past summer and he wanted to know if I still wanted to give us a shot. I hadn't given him an answer, just told him that if he wanted to find out he would have to come down to North Carolina for Zoe's birthday party. He was here so that had to mean something.

"I'm glad you're here…" Not that I needed any more back up when it came to the party and dealing with my emotionally distraught five year old who was presently attached to Jeff's hip while he was cooking and the boys were filming their very special episode of the Hardy Show completely dedicated to Zoe. But I was glad he came none the less.

"Any time, so is Phil going to be here? Cuz I'm not digging the idea of having to hide in the bathroom if I want to give you a kiss." He said playfully leaning forward like he was going to kiss me.

"He's not coming," I said softly and Josh got this strange look on his face.

"It's his kid's birthday, I flew down here from Detroit and I'm not even her fucking father and he can't bother. What a fucking prick." I shrugged and Josh pulled me into a tight hug. I glanced up at him and as I did so Josh leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. It took me back slightly, but I should have expected it. I returned his kiss, parting my lips slightly. Before either us hand a chance to do anything else there was a loud cheer coming from the sliding glass door.

Everyone was standing there watching us, Josh and I just stood there with these stupid looks on our faces. You know the one when you're a little kid and you get caught playing doctor with the little boy next door, yeah that look. I could hear Shannon chanting "Hail Sabin" and Matt and Jeff were doing the little I am not worthy bow. Even the birthday girl stood their laughing as Beth stood with her arms wrapped protectively around my daughter. Not to mention the fact that Kimo was standing there getting this all on film.

Josh smiled and waved at the camera while mumbling "You know your brothers are going to die if they put that on their little show right?" I let out a little laugh and snaked my arms around his waist.

"You take Matt and Kimo, I'll take Jeff and Shannon…" Josh smirked and kissed my cheek as we walked back into the house where we were met by boys all doing various cat calls and Beth trying not to laugh. Josh rolled his eyes and made his way over to Zoe, who smiled brightly up at him.

"Happy Birthday kiddo.." He said softly leaning down to give her a peck on the cheek. Zoe loved Josh, she had told me once that she was going to marry him when she grew up. The girl never missed a single episode of TNA that she knew Josh was going to be on, so I'm sure she was thrilled he had actually showed up at her birthday party. I watched as Zoe threw her arms around him and he lifted her up and spun her around. "My god you're getting big kid.." He wasn't her daddy but I think Zoe was happier after Josh showed up.

As the other guests started to arrive, mostly family, some of Zoe's friends from her dance classes and school, and of chores the usual crowd of Hardy party goers Beth and I stood in the kitchen watching Jeff and Josh play with Zoe and the other kids. "Please tell me Josh wants to make something work between you two…" Beth said as we stood there sipping on some drink that Shannon had made for us. I looked over at her nodded. "Really, you're fucking serious…"

"Yeah, we've been talking a lot lately. He texts me three or four times a day just see what I'm up to, he calls me when he gets a chance. I mean he flew all the way down here just for Zoe's birthday party. Plus I like him, I really like him." I mused as Josh picked Zoe up so she could reach the piñata that group of small children was trying to break open. Then Jeff started to accuse Josh of cheating saying that they are not playing by the Michigan rules. Everyone who was watching the kids attempt to break it open start to laugh. They had gone through the whole group of kids once already and the natives were getting restless.

"Dude, come on it's not Michigan rules, it's I want candy rules! Ain't the right Zoe!" Zoe reached up and pulled down her blindfold and looked over at Jeff and nodded. "What the princess say goes.." Josh responded, even Jeff couldn't help but laugh as Josh put Zoe back down on the ground and put his hands over hers and helped her swing hard enough to finally break open the candy filled Paper Mache Tigger.

As the rabid pack of five year olds descended upon the candy the now lay strewn across the living room floor Beth leaned close to me and whispered. "Zoe adores him… I say he's a keeper." I smiled, Beth was right, Josh was a keeper. It took me four and half years to admit it but I wanted to be with him, he wanted to be with me. It just seems right.

The rest of the part went along as any normal five year old's birthday party would, cake, presents the kids playing with some of the new toys Zoe got and then the kids and other guests slowly started to leave. Soon it was just the core group of us there and Josh. Zoe had crashed from her sugar high and laid in Matt's bed in a post birthday party coma with Lucas curled up next to her. After I made sure she was all tucked in I went back out into the living room where everyone had congregated having a few drinks and talking among themselves.

Josh was sitting next to Shannon, they were talking about the new Halo game that was about to come out. Josh looked over at me and smiled. He motioned for me to come sit with him and I just laughed. "There's no room…" I said but Josh just rolled his eyes.

"Come sit on my lap," I bit my bottom lip but walked over to where Josh and my brother were sitting and sat down on Josh's lap. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me back against him. I feel the fact that he was rather enjoying me so close to him, I blushed ever so slightly as I felt him shift me in his lap so that I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh.

When my brother went to get another beer leaving Josh and I alone on the couch he leaned forward slightly and whispered "Do you know how long I've waited for you to be sitting right here with me, like this." I smirked and turned back before giving him a quick kiss. He leaned forward and rested his head against mine and smiled. "You uh, think maybe one of the boys might watch Zoe for ya tonight?" I couldn't help but laugh a little realizing what he was asking. He wanted me to go with him back to his hotel.

It had been a while since I had gotten laid, a long while, and I liked Josh. "Yeah… Matt probably will since Zoe's already crashed in his bed." Josh nodded and looked over at Matt who was already half asleep on the other couch.

"Hey Matt!" Josh called causing Matt to jump a little and look over at us with a funny look on his face. "You wanna watch the kid for Lex tonight?" Matt chuckled knowing what that was implying and he just shrugged.

"What do I get out of it? You get laid and I get shit…" Matt said giving us a dirty look, he was just playing, I knew he would watch her but I had to kiss his ass a little bit. I got off Josh's lap and made my way across the room. Placing my hands on either side of his face a looked him straight in the eyes.

"Please Matty, if you love me and love Zoe you would do this for me." I said with this little puppy dog look in my bright blue eyes. Matt sighed and nodded. He was just putting on an act, because inside I knew he had to be at least a little happy that I had finally given in to Josh after all this time. They all wanted me to start to date again well, they got their wish.

Josh and I said goodbye to everyone and made our way out to Josh's car. Before we even made it to the car Josh grabbed my hand and stopped me. Cupping my cheek with his other hand he pulled me into the first real kiss we had ever shared. There was nothing tentative or nervous about it like the one on the deck had been. It was filled with years of pent up passion and want. It was one of those kisses where you get week in the knees and are half tempted to take the person right then and there, but when Josh pulled away and looked at me. "Why Phil ever cheated on you, I'll never understand. To me… you are prefect."


	3. Chapter 3

Love Games

A/N: All wrestlers mentioned in this story belong to themselves, the OC's belong to me but other than that please enjoy the story and I enjoy getting reviews. Thanks much.

Warning: There is some well… adult material at the being of this chapter… you have been warned.

Chapter Three: I hate him, he ruins everything.

We managed to keep our hands off each other the whole ride to the hotel, just barely, but as soon as we exited the car I went straight to Josh running my hands through his shaggy light brown hair as he pushed me back against the car as his lips crashed against mine. His hands gripped my hips tightly, I felt like he was just going to push me up against the hood of the car and take me right there. It was dark out and there wasn't anyone else in the parking lot, we could have gotten away with it but it was starting to get cold and had to push Josh off me for a moment. "What?" he asked softly leaning down and kissing my neck and softly nibbling on the soft skin there. I let out a little moan but pushed him away from me again.

"Can we not do this in public babe… I'm freezing." I said softly. Josh looked up at me, his eyes filled with lust and need, but he nodded. Josh took my hand and we dashed towards the side door of the hotel where he pulled out the key card and opened the door. He put his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm for a moment as we climbed the stairs and then entered his room.

As soon as we entered the room I dropped my purse and Josh pushed me up against wall, pinning my hands above my head. He leaned forward and kissed my neck again before looking up at me. "I've wanted this for so long Lexie… so long." He said in a soft, almost growl that made me weak in the knees. I could speak, I just nodded as he reached to grab the bottom hem of my t-shirt and pull it over my head before tossing across the room. He had let my hands go and they went right for his sweatshirt, unzipping it and pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms as he began to unclasp my bra.

We both agreed we should move to the bed, each of shedding out remain clothes as we did. We stood at the end of the bed for a moment just looking at each other. He ran his hands across my flat stomach and looked at the tattoo of skulls and roses that adorned my ribcage. I had acquired my fair share of ink throughout the years, yet when I looked him standing before me he had not a single tattoo across his tanned skin. It made me smirk, he was so different from Phil.. in every single way.

Easing me back on to the bed we didn't waste any needless time with foreplay, as we both desperately wanted one thing. Parting my legs, Josh positioned himself at my slick heat. Tenderly pushing a few strands of my bleach blonde hair off my pale cheek he leaned down and kissed me as he entered me. I let a small gasp as it had been a while since I had been with a man and never one, well… so gifted as him. Which caused him to smirk as he began to move atop of me.

My legs instinctively went around his waist pulling him deeper. His hand moved to grasp my breasts and he let out a soft moan. I could feel a flash of white hot heat wash over my body and as my back arched off the bed I screamed Josh's name. As a slowly came down from my orgasm Josh leaned down and kissed me softly before whispering for me to turn over. Doing as he asked I turned over and got up on my knees. He guided me to the end of the bed where he stood up and gripped my hips tightly as he trust into me again. His movements were frantic and his pace erratic. I moaned loudly glancing over my shoulder as he ran on his hands up my back and his nails raking at my pale skin as he stared straight at me. It was long after that his eyes rolled into the back of his head and moaned my name before collapsing onto of me.

I giggled softly rolling over and taking his face in my hands and kissing his forehead. "I was better than him right?" He said as he tried to regain his breath. I just laughed and nodded.

"Much… much better… it took him two years to do what you did in ten minutes." With that Josh smirked and kissed me softly. We laid there in each other's arms for what seemed like an enterity, till we both agreed we needed to get some sleep.

Josh and I slept in each other's arms, it was peaceful and one of those things just felt right. It had been so long since I had shared a bed with anyone but Zoe and the dogs, this was something that I could get used to.

The morning light started to peek through the shades of the hotel room, but that wasn't what woke us up the next morning, it was the sound of my cell phone ringing. At first Josh must of have thought it was his because he reached over and answered it while still half asleep. I rolled over resting my head against his chest as he began to mumble hello sleepily into the cell phone. Whomever it was on the other end was not happy to hear his voice because I could hear them screaming at him. "What the fuck.. dude chill the fuck out man, here." Josh snapped at the person on the other end as he handed me the phone. I looked up at him through sleepy eyes and Josh just rolled his eyes reached for his pack of cigarettes and lighter which was on the night stand.

"Hello.." I said sitting up, I guess I hadn't bothered to put anything on after our late night romp last night, so when I sat up Josh just got the biggest smirk on his face and mouthed the word 'boobies' as he reached out and gave one of my boobs a nice little squeeze. I would have enjoyed it if it wasn't for the voice screaming at me on the other line.

"What the fuck does your god damn brother think he's fucking doing huh? Shannon fucking called me last night… drunk off his ass and started accusing me of neglecting my daughter! What gives him the fucking right to tell me how to fucking live my life!" Phil, I let out a heavy sigh, it had to be Phil because who else would be freaking out on Josh at seven in the morning. "And who the fuck was that answering your fucking cell phone? Are you bringing strange men around my fucking daughter now?"

"SHUT UP PHIL!" I screamed into the phone, "I have no control over Shannon, he's thirty fucking years old and he does have a point about you neglecting you daughter. You pretty much haven't seen her since what was it… July when you completely humiliated Jeff on national television, taking something I told you five and half years ago.. in confidence by the way… then bring it up in a fucking stupid story line! And for your information that was Josh, he happens to me my boyfriend and he's not some strange fucking person off the street and Zoe is with Matt so she's not even around! Happy now.."

Josh just smirked. "I'm your boyfriend now… I feel so loved." He tried to grab the phone from me knowing that this was not going to end well at all and he would deal with Phil but I smacked his hand away. "Fine." Josh said softly lighting his cigarette, he watched me very carefully ready to snatch the phone out of my hand as soon as things got worse. Which we both knew that they were.

"Josh… as in Harter… as in fucking Sabin… you're fucking Sabin? Really what the fuck Alexis?" Amy was trying to put her two cents in the background calling me a whore and a slut.

"You can tell Amy that if she wants to see a whore look in the fucking mirror, because she'll see biggest fucking whore of them all staring right back her." Josh giggled as I moved towards the edge of bed trying to find my own pack of cigarettes which was in my purse but I could find them.

"You're bitch just got burned man…" Josh said as he handed me his pack and his lighter.

"Tell Shelley's bitch to shut his fucking mouth, this is between me and you. He doesn't have a fucking right to pipe in." Phil was beyond angry, I could tell that just by listening to his voice. Amy was too, she kept trying to grab the phone from Phil because I could hear him telling her to leave him alone.

"Listen, no matter who we're with… it doesn't matter that you're fucking my former best friend… really I could give a fuck less. You two cheaters deserve each other, but I'll say this one last time to you. I have no control over what my brothers do! Shannon has every right to call your parenting into question because he had to see your daughter cry on her birthday because he daddy couldn't be bothered to show up! She has pretty much been attached to Jeff for the last week because she's afraid that he's going to leave her like you left her. The only reason why she was happy on her birthday was because Josh came down from Detroit because he promised her that he would. He keeps his promises unlike you." My hands were shaking so bad I couldn't even manage to light my cigarette and Josh had enough and took the phone from my hand.

"Phil.. you and I always have been cool. But if all you want to do is call Lexie and scream at her and me for that matter, then you really are as pathetic as everyone fucking says you are. So unless you have some urgent matter about Zoe to discuss don't fucking call her because if you do, I will fucking drive to Chicago and fucking kick your ass." Before Phil even had a chance to respond Josh hung up my phone and set it back on the nightstand.

That was not the best way to wake up after what possibly was the best sex I had ever had. I could feel the tears start to running down my cheeks and I turned away from Josh. "Hey, it's alright… Lex…" Josh said as he put his cigarette out and moved to wrap his arms around my still naked frame. I hadn't even thought about putting clothes on, my mind was in thousand other places. "Come on, come lay down for a little while. He's a prick and he does this to make himself feel like he still has some control over you. You know that right?" I nodded as we moved back under the covers, my arms wrapped tightly around his chest.

Josh knew a little about what happened during my relationship with Phil, the fights, accusations of cheating, among many other things. At one point while I was pregnant with Zoe he even accused Jeff of being the father, which we all knew was impossible as Jeff always looked at me like his baby sister. The man get's uncomfortable around me when I'm in a swimsuit, having sex would be next to impossible unless both of us were really fucked up. I never cheated on him, it's not in my nature to do so but I guess it was his way of trying to justify his cheating. I knew in my heart that he was upset that I was with Josh, he still wanted to think that I would spend the rest of my life waiting for him to take me back. I've moved on. He doesn't run my life any more.

Resting my head on Josh's chest I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. "I hate him… I wish he wasn't Zoe's father. I wish he would just sign his fucking rights away like he said he wanted to after we broke up." I had never told anyone else that before, the boys didn't have a clue that was Phil's original plan after we broke up. "He never wanted her, from the moment I found out I was pregnant he wanted me to get rid of her."

"What?" There was this tone to Josh's voice that I had never heard before, it wasn't quite anger and it was quite disgust but it was defiantly not a pleasant tone. "Then why the hell is he doing this? Wouldn't it be best for Zoe if he just stopped playing games?" I looked up at him for a moment and chewed on my bottom lip. He was upset, I mean who wouldn't be. Zoe is innocent in all of this. She's just this little girl who wants so bad to have a father in her life she attaches herself to any man who pays her any attention. She gets so confused, one moment she tells me that she wants her real daddy, the next she wants Jeff to be her daddy, or Matt.. I'm sure soon enough she will start telling me she wants Josh to be her daddy.

"I don't know why he does it, I know he didn't sign over his rights because he parents begged him not to, but now they think I'm just white trash living out here in Shannon's basement. They think I'm some drug addict who spends all the money Phil sends me on drugs and booze, and that's why I live with my brother. I live with Shannon because I can't raise Zoe by myself. I just can't." I began to cry again and Josh ran his hand across my cheek and kissed the top of my head.

"You got me now. You're not alone…"Josh whispered and I smiled. "You know that if you need me, I'll be down here and we can work out whatever is going on. I promise." He really wanted to make things work didn't he? We had been friends for years now and we both have admit that there had always been feelings that were more than just friendship between us. Now that we were together, which in my mind we were and I'm sure by what he had just said that in his mind we were as well. That might mean things may move a little faster than I would have normally taken them… but it just seemed right.

--------

Despite having not the greatest start to the morning, it was a Sunday and in Hardy Land Sunday meant going out into the woods (to an undisclosed location) and training. It was usually a family affair, and by family I meant the extended family, which Zoe always loved to watch. Josh had heard of the famous Hardy's ring in the woods but had never been invited out. I as an official member of the Hardy family invited him. So after we grabbed some breakfast, we headed back over to Matt's house.

Zoe was laying on the floor in the living room watching Sponge Bob with Jeff and Shannon. I walked over to her and picked her up. "Hey little bit." Zoe giggled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Look… Joshy's still here…" I said pointing over to Josh who was leaning against the wall. He smiled at her and gave her a little wave.

"Joshy!" Zoe screamed once she had realized the Josh was indeed standing in the living room. She leapt out of my arms and raced over towards him. "You're still here! I thought you left without saying goodbye!" Zoe cried as she threw her arms around him. Josh just looked down at her smirked.

"Why would I leave without saying goodbye to you Zoe? You know I'm not like that!" She looked up at him with big eyes of hers and nodded a little before Josh patted her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Plus I'm sticking around for a while, so your just gonna have to deal with me wont ya." Zoe laughed and took his hand dragging him back towards the tv asking him he liked Sponge Bob and would he watch it with her while everyone got ready. Josh laughed and sat on the floor with her and Jeff. For the first time in months Zoe didn't go right back to Jeff's side, she sat next to Josh leaning against him till he put an arm around her tiny shoulders and pulled her close.

Shannon had already gotten up and gave me a hug. We had both seen the way Zoe was acting and Shan shot me this questioning glance, "So did Joshy boy over there get it in last night?" He asked as he put an arm around my shoulder and looking over at Josh and Zoe. Jeff stood up and walked over wanting to know what Shannon and I were talking about.

Before I had chance to answer Shannon's question Jeff came over with one of his own. "So you and Josh 'together' now?" Jeff said making little air quotes as he said the word together. I just rolled my eyes and looked between my actual brother and the man I consider my brother.

Taking a deep breath, I sighed a little. I knew these questions were going to be asked, weather either I or Josh wanted to answer them. "Shan, like I'd tell you about my sex life? Really… but if you must know yes… and before you even ask yes he is better than Phil. Why do you always feel the need to know all the sorted details of my sexual escapades is beyond me big bro." Both Jeff and Shannon laughed and Josh looked back us for a second before Zoe reached up and turned his face back towards the TV as she began to talk to him about god knows what.

"Better than Phil.. I'm impressed… considering I used to have to listen to you to go at it when you came to visit." Shannon said with a laugh before I reached over and cuffed him upside the head. "Hey. I was giving the boy props." Jeff just shook his head and looked over at me.

"Well are you two together now or what or was this just a onetime hook up thing because you know how Zoe gets." Jeff could probably care less about whether or not Josh and I had sex. He was thinking about Zoe and her best interest.

"Yes, Josh and I are together. He wants to make something work. He's wanted to be with me since Zoe was a baby but I was still so mind fucked by Phil I couldn't bring myself to be with him. I think maybe if had gone with my heart Zoe would have that father she wants so badly. I mean look at them." I said in a hushed tone and the three of us watched as Zoe and Josh sat on the floor talking. Though I'm sure Zoe was making no sense what so ever, Josh looked like he was listening intently to what the five year old had to say like it was the most important thing in the world to him at that moment in time. I saw Jeff smile and Shannon kissed my cheek. "Well and he told Phil basically to go fuck himself this morning. Which thanks a lot Shan for calling him shit faced last night and speaking your mind to him… he loved it." I said glaring at my brother who just bit his bottom lip and took his arm off my shoulder.

"Did I actually call him last night? Jeff… I thought you, me and Matt were just fucking joking about that shit man. Fuck Lex I'm sorry. We were so fucked up." Shannon rubbed his forehead and as if on cue Matt walked in with his sweatshirt on and shoes ready to go. "Why the hell did you actually let me call Phil last night man?"

"It was pretty fucking funny." Matt said just before a glared at him. So they got drunk… called Phil, when they were supposed to be watching Zoe. Should I have expected anything else from them? Really. "I was sober I swear Lex, plus Zoe was asleep and well. It was fucking hilarious." I let out a heavy sigh as Matt came up behind me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well next time you three get drunk, try and avoid calling the father of my child at odd hours of the night and telling just what you think about him. Because then I get nasty phone calls at the ass crack of dawn, which isn't the most pleasant of way to wake up." The three men nodded and all apologized and said they wouldn't do it again, yeah right. Jeff doesn't need to be messed up to call Phil and tell him where to get off. The whole feud between Phil and Jeff this past summer was not by accident, it was a little bit of real life coming into the wrestling world (which always seems to happen in my family).

To the best of my knowledge this is how it all began, Phil said something about Zoe and how he couldn't stand her being raised by a bunch of redneck drug addicts when he thought that Jeff was out of ear shot. Well he wasn't, Jeff took offence to it as any of us would have and confronted him about it. Jeff and Phil got into an argument, things were said, threats were made and the powers that be in the WWE offices saw an opportunity for a good story line and ran with it. Which made my life living hell by the way. I don't there was a night last summer where I didn't cry after seeing Smackdown, I mean I felt guilty and heartbroken knowing what was really going on between the two of them. I couldn't take the fact that I past relationship is still effecting my family's day to day life. Phil used things that I told him during our relationship, which was a different point in Jeff's life, against him during this storyline. I was humiliated. Phil even accused Jeff on national television of sleeping with me during our relationship and my daughter had to be his because she had blonde hair. He brought our daughter into a stupid storyline, he could have left it be if he cared about Zoe.

Josh had gotten up, given Zoe a piggy back ride as he walked over to me and the boys. "So are we going to go?" He asked obviously totally oblivious to the conversation that had just transpired. Matt nodded and Jeff and Shannon went to get their shoes on. Josh set Zoe down on the couch and I went and grabbed her hoddie, hat and shoes. Josh helped her pull on her sweat shirt while I tied her shoes as she still hadn't mastered the bunny ears quite yet.

Zoe looked up at Josh and smiled brightly. "So are you going to be my daddy now?" My little girl asked innocently. I was expecting this, but not this soon. Josh just laughed and pulled her hat down on her head.

"We'll see kiddo.." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before she ran off over towards Jeff with a the biggest smile on her little face. I looked up at Josh with a questioning glance.

"You realize if this ends badly you're going to break her heart…" I said rather seriously standing up and pulling on my own hat. Josh just stepped forward and placed his hands on my hips.

Our blue eyes bet and he said in the most honest tone I had ever heard come from a man. "I'm not going to let this end badly Lexie. I've stuck around for four and half years without even being involved with you. Do you really think now that I have you I'm going to do anything to hurt you or Zoe? I'm not Phil… I'll never be him." Josh leaned forward and kissed me softly. Our lips parting and he pulled me deeper into the kiss.

"ALEXIS!" I heard three voices call from the hall. I turned around to see Matt, Jeff and Shannon , each with a hand covering Zoe's eyes. I just laughed as Zoe attempted to push their hands away.

"I told you, Josh is gonna be my daddy… only mommies and daddies kiss like that." Zoe said looking back at Jeff who just rolled his eyes and looked over at Matt who looked kind of shocked.

"Zoe… I'll tell you this. Mommies and daddies don't kiss like that…" Shannon said with a laugh before patting her cheek. Josh and I walked hand in hand into the hall. I glared at my brother who just shrugged. "Did you ever see mom and dad kiss like that?"

"Shut up Shannon." Josh and I both said as we both cuffed him upside the back of his head. Oh yeah, this was going to be a fun day.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Games

A/N: All wrestlers mentioned in this story belong to themselves, the OC's belong to me but other than that please enjoy the story and I enjoy getting reviews. Thanks much.

The start of this chapter is from Punk's point of view (thanks Kate for the idea!) then it will switch to Lexie's later on. I will note when it does.

Chapter four: From bad to worse

(Punks POV)

I never wanted kids, they were always just a complication to me. Then when I looked into my daughter's eyes for the first time the driving force behind everything I did changed. It went from being all about me and proving to the world that I was the best out there, to making my little girl's life better than mine. In the process though I lost possibly the one woman I ever loved and my daughter in a stupid mistake. I can't blame my mistakes on drugs or booze like so many people do. I'm straight edge, humph… but I'm not better than you.

Arrogance got the best of me, that's the honest truth. Lex had become distant since she found out she was pregnant with Zoe, I pushed her away thinking that if I pushed hard enough that she would have an abortion and we could get back to our lives. My plan backfired on me in a horrible way, Lex kept the baby obviously and I pushed harder. I didn't want to be a father, part of me still doesn't want to be responsible for another life, so I did the one thing I knew that would drive Lex away. I cheated on her, then accused her of cheating on me and said that my little girl wasn't mine. Though you look at Zoe, you can tell that's my baby… those eyes are unmistakably mine. I should have known it would come down to me against them and all over an innocent little girl.

I am about to get on a flight to go to yet another town and spend yet another week on the road. The air port is crowded and I'm by myself, which is nice after spending the whole week with Amy up my ass. I'm not really even paying attention to the chaos around me till I see this little girl out of the corner of my eye. She's the spitting image of my Zoe, blonde curls, huge blue green eyes and this cute little crooked grin. My heart sinks. I missed her birthday yesterday. FUCK. I am shitty fucking father.

The little girl glances over at me and smiles, it makes me miss Zoe even more. As much as I wish she was never born some days, when I look at her (even a picture of her) my heart brakes knowing that she is my daughter. My flesh and blood. The little girl spots someone coming towards her, I stop and watch as she sees a man who I can only assume is her father come towards her. Her mother lets go of her hand and she races into her father's arms. I wish that was me and she was Zoe. Zoe has never ran to me with a look like that on her face. "Fuck it" I mumble.

Reaching up I pull my baseball cap down over my eyes and toss my hood up. I don't want to talk to anyone right now, I don't want to deal with anymore people. Alexis's brother last night was enough to get me so riled up I couldn't sleep, then when I called Lex to bitch her out for it because I am more than sure that she had to have put him up to it (she has the three of them, Jeff, Matt and Shannon, wrapped around her little finger) only to find out she has a new boyfriend. I'll admit to the fact that I am insanely jealous right now of Josh. I want her back, I want my daughter back. I want the life that he has with her and if I have to destroy everyone and everything around her till they all leave her just so I can pick up the pieces, I will.

As I get on the plane I turn on my IPod, the first song that plays is Zoe Jane… my daughter never gives me any peace.

(Lexie's POV)

Getting to our little hide out wasn't had, and I had to swear Josh to secrecy about the location and told him if he ever told anyone about it that he would be drawn a quartered. "Yup… Daddy never came out here." Zoe piped in from her car seat behind us. "Right mama…" I let out a little laugh.

"Yup, Uncle Jeff never let him come back here. So Josh should consider himself lucky." I threw the car into park and looked over at Josh who just smirked at me and leaned over the center console and gave me was quick peck causing Zoe to giggle in the back seat.

We all got out of the car, Zoe took Josh's hand as we all gathered around the ring. A bunch other people were there, Greg, Kimo, and a few local kids that the boys have taken under their wing. Josh helped Zoe into the ring and she sat on the edge leaning forward against the bottom room as the boys began to hash out who would be working with who. Matt seemed distracted and kept looking over at Josh.

Josh had wrapped his arms around waist and pulled me back against him and was telling me how happy he was that we were together finally and he would do anything to make me happy. I jokingly asked him would he move down to North Carolina. "I don't think I could do that… but what about you coming up to Detroit and staying with me?" He whispered in my ear.

"I can't do that to Zoe, this is the only home she's ever known. Jeff would kill me if I took her that far away." I muttered looking back at him for a moment. I had thought about moving away for awhile, get a clean start some place new, I was thinking New York or Boston… but then I remembered it wasn't just me I had to think about. It was Zoe and what was best for her. Josh sighed and kissed the back of my neck.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it baby, but the schools are good out by me and don't deny the fact the both of you could do with a change of venue. I'm just saying if you need to get away you and Zoe can always come live with me." I turned around and kissed him quickly and told him that if I needed to runaway he would be the first person I would turn to which seemed to make him pretty happy.

Matt came over towards where Josh and I were standing. "You and Sabin… if you can handle me boy … " Matt said rather coldly. I could tell something was up with Matt. He had seemed off since he saw me and Josh kiss yesterday on the deck. If I didn't know better I would say he was jealous of him. I glared over at Matt.

"Whatever bro," Josh said letting go of me and going over to talk to the boys.

I reached out and grabbed Matt's arm and dragged him off into the distance. I could see the boys climbing into the ring and playing with Zoe. Both Josh and Jeff were totally selling that they were getting beat up by a five year old, but I needed for find out what had gotten up Matt's ass. "Do you have some beef with Josh I should know about because you have been distant and bitchy since yesterday and this ain't like you Matty."

Matt looked at the ground for a moment before looking up at me. "Do you really think this is smart Alexis? You are rushing into things with Josh head first." I let out a heavy sigh and looked at him. Matt is a horrible liar, he can sell anything in the ring but when it came to telling me a lie he was the worst. There was more behind that statement than I knew.

"I've known Josh for years, I've had feelings for him for years Matt. I am a big girl and can handle a relationship moving a little fast alright. I care a lot about him. He's a good guy even you can't deny that." Matt shook he head. "What is so wrong with Josh?" I demanded.

"I just don't like that he's all touchy feely with you in front of Zoe. I mean come on, the kid's confused enough already what if he leaves you for some girl back in Detroit huh? What are you going to do then? Tell me that Alexis. Zoe already wants him to replace Phil. When it should be…" He paused.

"What Matthew? When it should be who? One of you guys? Fuck you… really didn't we try that shit and we both agreed it was too fucking weird and I don't think Beth would take kindly to me trying to fuck Jeff." I snapped. I must have been screaming because everyone stopped and looked at Matt and I as we argued.

Josh was trying to get out of the ring and come over but Jeff and Shannon stopped him.

"Just fucking go Lex… I don't want fucking deal with you and all your fucking drama. Go fucking be with that fucking dumbass, you'll see he'll be just like Phil and knock you up leaving you to raise his fucking kid by yourself and you'll come running back here in tears. I'm not going to fucking pick up the pieces again Alexis. I sat by once and let you get stomped on by a man who didn't treat you right I ain't gonna do that again." Matt said pushing me away. I just bit my bottom lip and crossed my arms in front of my chest and turned my back to him and the boys and I could hear Josh yelling at Matt.

"Fuck you Matt… you haven't even given Josh a chance.." I muttered as I started to cry.

"What the hell? Really can't you guys just let her be happy for one fucking day." Josh jumped out of the ring and went over to Matt grabbing him by his t-shirt. "If you love her like a fucking sister, like you say you do, why can't you just let her be happy huh? She was happy… she was fucking laughing. When was the last time you saw her happy? If she means so much to you fucking tell me Matt. All she does is cry to me telling me how she feels useless and she has to live with you breathing down her neck about everything. Let her live her fucking life man." I bit my bottom lip as the boys fought.

Jeff looked down at me and sighed, Shannon jumped out of the ring and ran over to me. "What happened?" I just shook my head and mumbled I don't want to talk about it and told him I was going away for a while. "What about Zoe she's got school."

"I'm not going to take Matt's shit!" I snapped and Shannon grabbed my shoulders demanding to know what happened. "Every time I find someone… he has to fucking ruin it. This isn't happening again Shannon…" I pushed my brother away and grabbed Zoe from Jeff. She was crying because she was confused and asked me why Josh and Matt were fighting. I told her I'd explain it to her later.

She nestled her head on my shoulder. Shannon was fallowing me as I walked towards Josh and Matt who were being held apart by Kimo and Greg, asking me the same question over and over again. "Shut up Shan! This is just one big cluster fuck around here! I need to get out for a few days, a week… a month.. who knows if I'll fucking come back." I screamed and Jeff heard me.

"Lexie please, don't leave…" Jeff called as he raced towards me. Zoe was crying harder.

"Mommy please don't make me leave Jeff… I don't wanna leave Jeff." I hushed her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Mommy please…"

"Josh… lets go." I called. Josh turned and saw that my eyes were still filled with tears and Zoe was balling her eyes out. He mumbled something as he ran over to us.

"Hey baby girl, don't cry… come here." Josh said softly taking Zoe from my arms and kissing her cheeks. "Baby listen… I'm not Jeff but I love you… you know that. I'd do anything for you and mommy. It's not forever. Just for a few days. Like a vacation. We'll do fun stuff I promise sweet heart." Zoe nodded and wrapped her little arms tightly around Josh's neck.

Jeff went over to my baby and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you every day baby, remember like when I was on the road. I love you Zoe…" Jeff looked up at Josh and patted his arm. "Take care of my girls… they better come back or I'm gonna come to Detroit and bring them back. This isn't going to be Phil all over again you hear. Zoe is like my daughter, I've been there since she was two days old… you aren't going to take her from me man." Josh nodded and I wrapped my arms around Josh and Zoe as Jeff turned to Matt. "When will you fucking learn to keep your God damned mouth shut! You happy now, Zoe and Lexie are going!" Jeff screamed at his brother shoving him.

Josh looked down and me. "You sure this is what you want?" I nodded. "Ok.. lets go." Josh, Zoe and I pilled into my car and Shannon stood at the window as Josh started it.

"I swear to God Josh, you better bring my baby sister and niece back from Detroit in one piece or I will murder you and they will never find the body." Josh told him they were in safe hands and everything would turn out fine, he asked him to return his rental car and he would handle getting our stuff. Shannon said he would as Josh dropped the car into reverse and pulled out.

He reached over and without put his hand on mine. "Hey.." he said softly and I looked over at him. "It'll be alright… I promise." I can only hope I made the right choice as I looked back watching Zoe press her face against the window watching the only family she had known fade into the distance.

"It's just a vacation baby… mama needs to get out of her for awhile. It'll be fun sweetie." I said softly. Zoe just nodded and looked up at me with a questioning glance. I only hope I'm right.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Games

A/N: All wrestlers mentioned in this story belong to themselves, the OC's belong to me but other than that please enjoy the story and I enjoy getting reviews. Thanks much.

This is from Punk's perspective… I wanted something different and Punk is fun to write.

Also I'm sorry this chapter is short for me, but I've been really busy with a new job. I felt horrible that I couldn't get something up during that stupid strike.

Chapter five: My Girls

(Punk's POV)

Getting off the plane in Charlotte, I pulled out my cell phone and texted Lexie. I was so close to Zoe and I thought I deserved to at least see her.

_Hey, I'm in Charlotte, do you think I could see Zoe?_

Hitting send I was afraid of the reaction I was going to get from my ex or worse, Josh. I had been a complete prick and I wouldn't be surprised if she told me just to go fuck myself, but I do have visitations with Zoe. We had been going to court almost every six months since we broke up just to try and work out visitations and child support. I have a right to see my daughter, plus I hate to admit it I miss her and I really hate to admit this… I miss seeing Lexie.

Grabbing my bags I heard my phone ring. Pulling it out of my pocket I noticed the fact that Lex had unblocked her number. "Hey Lex," I said softly trying desperately not to be an ass. Being an asshole has gotten me no where today.

"I'm on my way to Detroit, Zoe's with me… but we are still at Shannon's getting our stuff-"

"What the hell! Why are you going to Detroit?" I cut her off almost yelling as a few people glared at me as I pulled my suitcase behind me and quickly ducked down an empty corridor. "Don't I get some say where you take my daughter."

"I was going to say…" She started with that tone in her voice she always used to get when she was pissed off with me over some stupid shit. This wasn't stupid, I know Zoe's in kindergarten half days but she's still in school and taking her out of school so she can go to Detroit so she can be with her boyfriend is some straight up bull shit. "I would be more than happy to meet you some place so you can see your daughter for a little while. And we're going to Detroit so I can get away from Matt and I want to look at schools up there because I am feeling the need to get the hell away from my family for a while. Is the good enough Phil?"

What did Matt do to piss her off so much to make her leave, usually he was the one that came and took her away when her and I would get into our fights. "What did Matt do?" I asked part of me still wanting to protect her. I remember when she came to me crying one night not long after we started to date when Matt had gotten drunk and tried something with her. I was so pissed, it was the first time me and him got into a physical fight. I had that same feeling wash over me as she explained that she thinks he loves her and wants to be with her. As Long as I have known Lex, I has always suspected that Matt some feelings for Lex and I brought it up with Amy not long ago and she had the same feeling. "So are you ok?"

"Yeah.." She said sounding rather surprised that I seemed concerned. "Zoe's a little confused but she's excited to go see the snow and Josh is taking a few weeks off so we can figure some stuff out. I think she'll be happy to see you. Do you want to talk to her for a second I gotta go talk to Josh for a few minutes." I obviously said yes I would like to talk to my daughter. I heard Lex call Zoe and tell her I wanted to talk her.

"Daddy!" Zoe practically screamed into the phone causing me to smile.

"Hey baby doll… I'm so sorry sweetie that I missed your birthday but you know Daddy's gotta work a lot, but I got a surprise for you." Hearing my daughter's voice made my heart stop momentarily and I could just picture her sitting on the floor her eyes wide and with that same cheeky grin on her little face that I have, clutching her mother's cell phone in her little hands.

"Daddy… I miss you. Why haven't you come to see me since summer?" How the hell am I supposed to answer that? Oh your mom and your uncle's want to kill me because I'm dating you uncle Matt's ex-girlfriend… no that wouldn't be a good answer. I guess I'm going to have to lie to her like so many times in her short life.

Taking a deep breath, I shifted my weight and leaned back against the wall. "I've been busy, but Mommy and Josh" I could barely fucking bring myself to put those last three words together. I shouldn't have to be doing any this, I should be the one there with her. _{Just give me a little time baby girl and I'll make everything right. I promise Zoe, Daddy's gonna make everything right. I promise} _"are going to bring you Charlotte so we can have dinner and spend some time together before the you go up to Detroit. Are you excited to go up there?" I asked wondering if she was really as excited as Lexie was saying.

Zoe let out a heavy sigh, "Kinda, I mean I'm gonna miss uncle Jeff but mommy said that we will have fun and Joshy is gonna take me to a Hockey game…. Mommy said she we might move up there so we're gonna look at new school. Daddy how far is Detroit from Chicago? Because maybe you can visit me more." Now Lexie is moving in with Josh, how long have they even been together? Why the hell do I want to punch him in the balls when I see him? God…

"Um… it's not as far as North Carolina baby… but it's still far. Plus you know Daddy works a lot baby doll." Zoe sighed heavily on the other end and I heard voices in the background. Someone told Zoe to give them the phone.

"Hey Phil… where do you want me and Lex to meet you?" Josh… fucking Josh, I had to take a deep breath and calm down so I didn't scream at him. Pulling my hat down I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment trying to think of where a neutral place where we could meet.

"Um… McDonalds by the hotel is fine… I know Zoe likes it. So yeah… that's fine." I said trying to be calm but the tone of disgust in my voice betrayed my attempt. "I gotta go check in…" I said quickly trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible. Josh said he'd make sure that the girls got there safely and hung up the phone. I'm not looking forward to this.

_____

It's was a little after seven when I saw Lexie's car pull into the parking lot. Leaning up against my rental car I watched as Josh and Lexie got out first and then I saw my little girl come bounding towards me with her favorite doll tucked under her arm. "Daddy!" She called with a big smile on her face. My heart melted.

I raced over to her and wrapped her up in my arms before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Hey baby… sorry I missed your party." My now five year old gave me a small shrug and glanced back at her mother who was standing facing Josh talking softly to him. "Want your present baby?" I asked as I titled her head back towards me trying to get her attention.

"Ok daddy…" Zoe said with a little sigh as I set her down on the on the ground and reached into the car and grabbed out her present out of the front seat of the car. "Here, sorry I didn't wrap it.." I said as I put the pink cubs hat on her little blonde head. Zoe grinned and looked up at before turning around to look at her mom and Josh.

"Mama! Look I got a hat like daddy's!" Lexie just smiled and nodded, she looked extremely uncomfortable about seeing me. Josh wasn't even acknowledging my presence , which I was fairly grateful for because I'm not sure I could avoid punching him in the face. As Zoe went on about how she loved her hat, I just watched as Josh talked to Lexie, pushing her hair off her face and when he leaned into give her a kiss I balled my hands into fists with out even thinking about it. It was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Zoe reach up and grab my hand and ask to go get something to eat because they only had a little time before they had to leave.

Out of pure politeness I asked if Josh and her wanted to come in and get some food but Lexie said they had gotten something to eat on the way here and they would just wait in the car, letting me and Zoe have a nice visit together.

Is it wrong that was almost more excited to see Alexis than I was to see my daughter. It is wrong, I know it's wrong. Seeing her with another man made me realize… I still love her.

Glancing down at Zoe I smiled and picked her up. "Ready Kiddo?"


	6. Chapter 6

Love Games

A/N: All wrestlers mentioned in this story belong to themselves, the OC's belong to me but other than that please enjoy the story and I enjoy getting reviews. Thanks much.

Back to Lexie's pov this chapter. Much Sabin love in this chapter.

Chapter Six: Note to self, don't piss of my boyfriend.

While Phil and Zoe we inside eating, Josh and I sat on the hood of my car his arms wrapped tightly around me, his head resting on my shoulder. "This is best for Zoe, I promise Lex that I will make sure she gets into the best school and I'll do whatever I can to make it easier on you guys." Josh kissed my cheek and I sighed softly leaning back against Josh. He reached out and cupped my cheek and gently turned my face so he could kiss me properly.

This may have been moving fast but nothing has felt so right in my life. Being with Josh has been the one thing that has been missing in my life for the longest time. His arms around me like they were right now makes me feel like nothing in the world can hurt me ever again. I nodded with Josh, leaving North Carolina may be the best thing for Zoe. She has become too emotionally dependant on Jeff, as much as I love Jeff, I know that he can never be the father that my little Zoe deserves. Josh, he has promise. He makes her happy and smile and he makes me happy. If I screw this up I may want die.

Phil walked back out, carrying Zoe on his shoulders and she was laughing and seemed genuinely happy. This happens every time she spends time with Phil, he makes all these promises to her to see her smile and then he never fallows through with them leaving me to pick up the pices. Well not just me this time, Josh too. Josh let go of me and jumped off the car and made his way over to Phil and Zoe, knowing I really didn't want to deal with Phil right now.

"Joshy… daddy told me he's gonna take me the opening day cubs game! Isn't that so cool!" Zoe exclaimed and Phil lifted her off his shoulder and set her down on the ground. Josh nodded and patted her cheek.

"That's awesome baby doll… hey go show mommy your hat while I talk to your daddy here." Josh said softly to Zoe who just smiled and gave Phil a quick hug and he kissed her cheek. Then Zoe ran over to me waving her hat around and telling me all about all the promises that Phil had made to her in a brief twenty minute dinner. I was only half paying attention to her as I was playing close attention to the exchange going on between Phil and Josh.

Phil was starting to get up in Josh's face and I could hear a little bit of their conversation. "So do you think that you're going to be my little girl's new daddy? You think that you can replace me Josh… I doubt you can replace me in the bedroom when it comes to Lexie." Josh got up in Phil's face and shoved him and started to scream at him telling him that he's twice the man he was and that he would beat him right then and there if it wasn't for Zoe. "You're just a pussy…" Phil said. Getting Zoe in the car I kept one eye on Phil as Josh walked towards the car.

"That bastard…" Josh mumbled looking into the car and smiling at Zoe. "I just want to get on the road baby." I nodded and waved at Phil half heartedly as I got in the car.

"Josh…just drop it till Zoe falls asleep ok babe.." I said reaching over and patting his knee. Josh just nodded and looked back at Zoe as he started the car. "Ready to go to Detroit my little princess?" I ask Zoe.

"Yeah! I wanna meet Joshy's kitty…" Josh and both laughed as we got out on to the highway and settled in for the long drive north.

_______

It was a little after one when Josh and I ran into a gas station to get some much needed caffeine and as we were walking back to the car Josh placed his hands on my hips. "Wanna drive for a while baby?" He asked softly before kissing my neck. I nodded and he turned me around and pulled me into a rather passionate kiss pushing me against the driver's side door. I laughed a little as he ran a cold hand under my shirt and cupped my breast.

"Josh… the baby is in the back. It's only like five or so hours then you can fuck my brains out when we get back to your place." I said with a little laugh and Josh just pulled back for a moment and pouted an epic pout leaning forward one more time he kiss me again. "Now just go get in the car and drink your red bull my little horndog." I said with a little laugh.

Josh just rolled his eyes and climbed into the passenger's side of the car and glanced back at Zoe who was curled up clutching her doll and wrapped in Josh's sweatshirt because we couldn't find a blanket. It was one of the cutest things I think I had ever seen, Zoe all curled up in Josh's hoodie all safe and warm. When we had stopped at a gas station earlier to get drinks and gas, Josh had gotten Zoe out of the car and carried her into the store on his shoulders and she was bent over resting her head on his. This woman who was fueling up across from me smiled and said 'You husband obviously loves your daughter very much, it's such a beautiful thing to see a father and daughter have a relationship like that.' I just smiled and nodded, not thinking to correct the woman on her assumption.

As I started the car Zoe stirred and Josh reached back and rubbed her side a little to let her know everything was ok. "Go back to sleep baby…" He said in a hushed tone and just made me feel warm inside. Jeff always did that with Zoe when she was a baby. Maybe Jeff was only meant to hold Josh's place till I was ready to be with him, as far as Zoe is concerned.

Getting back on to the freeway, Josh started to nod off and I was left with a lot of things to ponder. I kept glancing back at Zoe and over at Josh, something about this seemed right. Like it was destiny or some shit like that. I don't think Phil feels that way, I'm damn sure Matt doesn't feel that way but why can't they all just see Josh is making me happy. Yes we rushed into things but we have been friends for years, at times he was the only sane person I could turn to just to talk. So if Matt and Phil want to be assholes about it let them because well… it doesn't matter any more. Zoe is happy, I'm happy and Josh is happy. That is all that matter right now.

_______

We got to Detroit sometime early morning, Josh and I had switched, and I was nearly asleep when he woke me telling me we were there. He leaned over and kissed my cheek and softly told me we had arrived. As I opened my eyes I smiled slightly, it was such a typical sub division, houses all looking the same. Well manicured lawns that were obviously not done by the home owners. It made me laugh thinking about living in a place like this. Where are Jeff's creations? Where is my brothers to nag and judge my every movement? It didn't feel like home and I kinda liked it.

It wasn't like when I moved in with Phil, The city was a big change that being 19, I wasn't ready for. When it came down to it, I was a country girl who liked to get dirty and prissy city girls had always pissed me off.

Josh was getting Zoe out of the backseat as she protested softly till she hunkered back to sleep against his chest as I grabbed the bag with mine and Zoe's clothes out of the trunk. Josh mentioned that he was going to go put Zoe on the couch till we could figure something out for her later.

I watched from the hallway as Josh set Zoe down on the couch and pulled a blanket over her. She was quickly joined by Josh's fluffy orange cat the reminded me of Garfield only… well only real. I leaned against the wall as josh walked sleepily over to me and kissed me softly. With out saying a word he took my hand and started to drag me upstairs to his room. I dropped the bag at the top of the stairs and we both collapsed on the bed.

Glancing at each other we both sighed heavily. "I'm too…" I started.

"Tired to fuck.." Josh finished as we both kicked off our shoes and shed our clothes down to our underwear and crawled under the covers.

It had been a long day and night for that mater. We both just needed some sleep before we went out and started looking into schools for Zoe.

At first I was just telling myself it was only going to be a visit. But as I fell asleep peacefully, wrapped in Josh's arms without having to worry about any number of people barging into my room and odd hours of the night and contemplating a Hardy free life for a brief period of time. I came to the conclusion that Josh was now stuck with me and Zoe weather he wanted it or not.

Something told me though that he was quite happy with his decision.


End file.
